Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Datacenters may include one or more servers that may include multi-core processors. Jobs received at the datacenter may be assigned to cores within the multi-core processors based on a scheduling mechanism of a respective server. In some examples, the scheduling mechanism may schedule jobs to be executed on different cores in parallel.